Sangre sabor a mar
by Erelbrile
Summary: La familia de Francis ha sido asesinada y éste cobra venganza, aceptando como única medida de compasión el dejar a un superviviente de la familia del asesino de la suya. UA. FrUK. Regalo para DouceDouceLuni por el evento navideño.


**¡Feliz Navidad!****  
><strong>

Les deseo un hermoso día con sus familias, así como que en este momento tengan una grata Nochebuena. Esta historia es parte de un evento llamado "un regalo para navidad"- gracias a Neko Kemi por pasarme el dato- organizado por Faby-nan; le agradesco su iniciativa y el haberse dado el tiempo de repartir a estos "Santa Finlandia" secretos, por así llamarlo; en mi caso, tocó la casualidad de regalar a DouceDouceLuni, quien es la misma persona a quien he dedicado todas mis historias, ¡Espero lo disfrutes! Traté de apegarme a lo que querías, pero me alejé del punto por mucho. Incluso escribí por primera vez una escena de lemon; los dedos me temblaban, pero lo logré, aunque a mi parecer resultó poco creible (?) Por favor, disfrútenlo. Es la primera vez que un escrito que quería que fuese corto se extendió, hasta el punto en que pienso que la idea habría servido para un two-shot o un multi-chapter; si alguien desea usar la idea y desarrollar la historia paso a paso, me aviza y tendrá mi permiso.

Disfruten sus vacaciones y su tiempo con sus amigos/familia/mascotas/gente que los quiere.

Feliz navidad, DouceDouceLuni, este fic es mi regalo.

Con cariño, Tari.

PD: El mensaje extraño y nada que ver con la historia que aparece al final fue un acto vandálico realizado por mi hermana, el que decidí dejar registrado porque... sí (?) Es una persona alzando los brazos.

Datos extras: el primer diccionario en inglés fue publicado en 1765, para que se hagan una idea mental de la época (ya entenderán porque)

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes **_- feliz navidad, tututu, feliz navidad, tututu, feliz navidad, Toño, Fra, Arthie y Gil. (y que no entran en la canción) y Rod, Vash, Lily, Feli, SIR y cualquier otro que se me haya escapado - _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **lemon (la primera vez que lo escribo) o semi lemon, allí verán. Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sangre de Mar<strong>

.

.

.

Por detrás de la cortina veía el carruaje acercarse tirado por dos caballos negros, el mismo color de la madera y de las ropas del cochero de aquel vehículo. La luz del sol era generosa y podía notar más allá del vidrio el calor del ambiente; la habitación en la que esperaba junto a su tutor estaba fresca debido a las cortinas delgadas que dejaban pasar la luminosidad pero no el calor. Con la mano libre, aquella que no empujaba suavemente la cortina para que no le molestase su rostro, se tocó los labios, pensando.

- ¿Están de duelo? El carruaje es negro y los caballos también.-

- Sí, su esposa murió el pasado invierno.-

- Entonces deberían venir a pie, no en carruaje.-

- ¿Desde tan lejos? No seas tonto, François. Además, Kirkland es orgulloso.-

- Sí, tienes razón, père.- Continuó atisbando hacia el exterior hasta que sus visitantes se detuvieron en la entrada de su mansión. Se retiró y se quitó el lazo que recogía sus cabellos con el objeto de peinarse mejor.

- Este es el último.- Su padre lo miraba con una sonrisa bondadosa.- Dentro de poco deberás escoger… o podemos olvidarnos de todo y no exigir nada a cambio.-

- ¿Nada a cambio? Ojo por ojo, familia por familia.- François no daría su brazo a torcer, no al menos en lo que a sus seres queridos se refiere. Su tutor ya se había levantado de su escritorio y abría la puerta de la habitación para ir a recibir a su gran amigo.

- Sonríe, eres un Bonnefoy.- Su padre realizó un ademán elegante, inclinándose.- Las decisiones desagradables se tomarán después. Ahora ve a buscar a Antonio y si ves a Gilbert holgazaneando dile que su pájaro será la próxima cena.- El mayor tenía una sonrisa, ya escapando hacia el primer piso. Su peluca empolvada había sido olvidada en su recámara y no se devolvería a buscarla.

François bajó detrás de él, sin demasiado entusiasmo. En un inicio no fue difícil ver el desfile de los jóvenes Kirkland; saboreaba anticipadamente una venganza recordándolos. Una chica morena, quemada por el sol jugaba con un ligero vestido azul mientras sus dos coletas giraban alrededor suyo como consecuencia a su danza. Su risa era nítida, el pasto rogaba por ser pisado por sus pies descalzos, el sol, por iluminar sus ojos. Un niño de no más de nueve años correteando alrededor de su hermana mayor, riendo sin voz, riendo a través de sus ojos violetas, unos ojos que desde su nacimiento miraban muy abiertos al mundo, a su hermana y a su hermano. Un rulo rebelde le tapaba el rostro, pero al pequeño y tímido Matthew no le importaba: se sentía protegido detrás del cabello escurridizo, como si éste lo ocultara del mundo y de las miradas indiscretas. En un principio fue sencillo, mas ahora le parecía tedioso. Creía ver en sueños el rostro triste de su hermana, rogándole por algo, pero sin que él supiese de qué se trataba.

¿No eran felices los tres? ¿No era feliz él? ¿Qué les faltaba, además de padres? Su hacienda les permitía vivir sin preocupaciones.

François recordaba también que su hermana no quería casarse a pesar de estar en edad de ello. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro; ella había insistido y rechazado a todos los pretendientes que él le conseguía. Decía que quería ser una mujer libre toda su vida, mientras su hermano menor asentía con la cabeza, ¿de dónde sacaba esa niña esas ideas? Lo descubrió un día en que la halló en su biblioteca personal, leyendo un libro sobre la igualdad; ella veía con otros ojos lo que para él no era más que política y, tal vez, arte por extensión, aunque prefería esta última aceptación, ya que a su edad poco o nada le importaba la política. Recordaba sus palabras aún, el tono de su voz, "Frère. Aquí habla de los hombres, pero no de las mujeres. ¿Cómo puede ser eso igualdad?" Tuvo que explicarle que el texto se refería a la igualdad ante la ley, aquella que haría que quien cometiese un delito pagara una condena independientemente del estamento al que perteneciese.

¿Dónde estaba esa igualdad ahora? ¿No habían dejado ir a Kirkland? ¿No se habían burlado de su familia con eso? ¿No había prendido fuego a su estancia, a sus campos? ¿No había muerto su hermano ahogado por el humo? ¿No había muerto su hermana del mismo modo? Su camisón, blanco y sencillo, estaba quemado por los bordes, el cuerpo de la chica manchado de hollín, sus ojos abiertos y sin pestañear, su cabello impregnado del olor del humo. Y luego el entierro. No había dejado que nadie se acercara a ella; él mismo la lavó y la vistió. Muchos podían chismosear por su actitud; algunos decían que había profanado el cuerpo de su hermana. No, no lo había hecho, la había atendido de ese modo para evitar que otros la mirasen, la tocasen. Ella no pertenecía a ningún hombre ¿no había dicho que siempre sería una mujer libre?

Tanto Antonio como Gilbert esperaban al pie de la escalera. En cuanto lo vieron llegar, el albino alemán se apresuró a salir y ayudar con los baúles que traían sus visitantes. Luego bajó aquel hombre, pero no se dirigió directamente a su amigo Bonnefoy. Alzó en sus manos a un chico, de unos seis o siete años, ayudándolo a bajar. "El último" pensó para sí.

+'+'+'+'+

- Francis, el señor Bonnefoy dijo que quería una pieza de piano para esta noche.- Antonio secaba los cubiertos que se utilizarían esa noche con un mantel. Sus ojos verdes volvieron su atención a su labor mientras sonreía. El español siempre sonreía, o al menos eso le parecía a su primo.

Ambos, los únicos dos sobrevivientes. Antonio se había comportado bastante frío los primeros días; él había organizado los entierros, él había hecho el sumario de lo que tenían, él le había dicho quien fue el culpable. ¿Cómo alguien que recurre a esas tretas para posicionarse sobre su rival podía llamarse caballero? Las ventas del inglés habían aumentado a cambio de la vida de su familia. François, en cambio, sí era un caballero y le devolvería el favor con gusto.

- ¿Qué podría tocar? Hacen falta buenos compositores.- El francés sonrió ante la idea. Si hubiese estado vivo Beethoven y ya existiese el soneto "Claro de Luna" lo habría interpretado con su alma. Una melodía amenazadora, embriagante y triste. ¿Qué importaba que los grandes de la música no existiesen aún? El tenía el talento necesario para agitar a su presa.

- ¿Ya elegiste?- el castaño no retiraba esa alegría ni de sus labios ni de sus ojos verdes. Antonio Fernández Carriedo no era envidioso. No le molestaba realizar trabajos de sirviente en esa casa mientras su primo era el afortunado. Monsieur Bonnefoy había elegido al rubio, pero no por eso a él lo había dejado en la calle. Mientras pudiese estar al lado del gabacho, su vida estaba completa. - ¿No crees que el pelirrojo es la mejor opción? Parecían llevarse bien cuando lo conociste. Y éste es sólo un mocoso.-

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? En cuanto quise ir a conocerlo ya había corrido en dirección a los campos.-

- Ocho, aunque es un poco bajito para su edad. ¿Le viste esas cejas? ¡Son peores que las de su padre!- El español se reía, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba un cierto ambiente amenazante.- Es un crío molestoso. ¿Sabes como me saludo? "Buenos días, siervo del demonio." ¿Qué se a creído?- El muchacho español estaba claramente molesto, contrariado incluso. François se asustó ante estas palabras.

- ¿Y tú lo dejas así? ¿No le avisaste a monsieur Bonnefoy?-

- No, que va. Si el chico no sabe nada. Me dijo: "Good morning, bloody servant." No te confundas.-

- ¡Antonio, no me des esos sustos!- Le dio un golpe melodramático y suave al menor contra el brazo, mientras éste se reía. Por un momento, por un momento temió… ¿Pero qué temer? Kirkland lo sabía ¿no era así? ¿No traía a sabiendas a sus hijos?

- Fusososo~ Francis, tranquilízate y elige luego ¿sí? No quiero llegar a los treinta y seguir con esto.-

- Mañana me presentaré. Pero ahora, ¿has visto a Madeleine en algún sitio? Hoy no podré "atenderla" debido a nuestros visitantes…

+'+'+'+'+

Ese chiquillo ya había escapado hacia el campo. Había tomado uno de los caballos de su padre y se había alejado de aquella casa que mala impresión le daba. Pero François no lo dejaría escapar otra vez como había hecho el día anterior. Mientras los adultos conversaban en el salón montó su propio caballo, uno blanco con manchas grises, y siguió el camino dejado por el menor.

El francés sentía una cierta culpabilidad por lo que haría. No por la familia Kirkland, a ese hombre no lo perdonaría jamás, sino por su tutor. Parecía llevarse muy bien con el padre de la familia inglesa.

Cuando lo recibió, cuando lo adoptó, estaba pagando una deuda. Los antecesores de François lo habían protegido por mucho tiempo, décadas. Ahora él protegía a François y le daba la oportunidad de vengarse, pero en el camino se había amistado con el inglés. Sin embargo, continuaba siendo fiel a François. ¿Quién debía lealtades a quien? Todos al francés. Antonio, Gilbert, monsieur Bonnefoy, sus criados. Todos ellos debían fidelidad al francés.

Atravesó los campos sembrados de trigo, siguiendo la mancha negra que era el caballo. Hasta que éste llegó a la linde del bosque de la propiedad y el chico se bajó del animal para introducirse entre los árboles llevándolo de las riendas no aminoró su marcha. Quería conversar con el muchacho, empero prefería observarlo antes de presentarse. La gente modifica su actitud para disfrazarse y François quería conocer al verdadero joven Kirkland.

El chiquillo soltó al caballo y acto seguido se quitó la casaca que vestía, los zapatos y las calzas. Sacó de las alforjas del animal unos pantalones y se los puso para luego internarse entre los árboles. François sonrió en contra de su voluntad; mientras el chico se cambiaba de ropas hablaba solo, mirando cada cierto tanto hacia la copa de los árboles. Y antes de continuar su ruta, dejando atrás a su caballo, había exclamado "let's go". Aún era un niño, uno rebosante de energía al parecer. François dejó su caballo, una yegua llamada Vie, junto al caballo del muchacho e imitándolo se quitó la casaca y la dejó junto a la ropa del garçon para no romperla con las ramas arbóreas.

Siguió al pequeño, quien reía cada cierto tanto mientras miraba hacia arriba, como si hablase con alguien que se encontrase por sobre él. El menor continuó su camino sin titubear, pasando por sobre las piedras que en su camino se encontraban y saltando desde ellas como si supiese que nada le pasará al caer. "O es muy arrojado, o muy valiente." François, demasiado preocupado de no perderlo de vista, chocó con el muchacho al doblar éste en un tronco a medio caer. El niño lo miraba amenazador.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?- Fruncía el seño y apretaba los puños, con una mirada furiosa.

- Cuido que no te pierdas, petit.- François intentó parecer amable frente al crío y le sonrió, utilizando toda su galantería.

- Yo no necesito que me cuiden.- los ojos del pequeño continuaban molestos, mas sus puños ya no estaban apretados y ya daba media vuelta para continuar su camino.

- Por supuesto que no, petit. Eso fue lo que le dije a tu padre, pero el insistió en que debía vigilarte.- Agachó la cabeza mientras hablaba en el tono persuasivo que usaba con las damas.- Además me aburro y tu luces muy interesante, a pesar de que tus hermanos me hayan dicho lo contrario.-

- Por supuesto soy muy interesante.- El niño parecía ofendido e incluso sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo. – No se puede evitar el que me siguieses, es lo que es.- Sonrió cerrando los ojos, de manera autosuficiente. "Vaya chico más engreído."

- Entonces ¿puedo seguirte?-

El pequeño lo miró, ya más calmado por la explicación y el halago y asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien. I't can't be helped.-

Caminó en línea recta hasta llegar a una ladera pequeña, pero bastante inclinada, por la que se dejó resbalar. François miró hacia abajo, sin atreverse a bajar a pesar de que no serían más de tres metros.

- ¿Qué esperas? Eres un cobarde.- Al gabacho no le gustaba la actitud del inglés. "Ya verás lo que te sucederá, enano." Retrocedió un poco y, tomando impulso con una corta carrera, saltó y cayó al suelo, doblando un poco las rodillas pero sin perder el equilibrio. Miró al menor por sobre su hombro para observar la impresión del británico, quien pronto la ocultó. Sin embargo, François notó luego como con aquella proeza había conseguido cierto respeto por parte del menor.

El pequeño inglés continuó su camino junto a la ladera, hasta llegar a una vertiente. Se sentó junto a ésta y se dejó caer de espalda.

- ¡Llegamos antes, llegamos antes! Ahora hay que esperarlo.-

François se sentó a su lado, observando al agua cristalina brotar de la tierra.

- ¿Llegamos antes que quién, petit?- Dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por entre sus largos cabellos.

- Que el ciervo blanco.- El niño lo miró contrariado. - ¿No sabías que es aquí a donde viene a beber?-

François lo miró con una expresión de duda.

- ¿El siervo blanco que se dice trae fortuna a quien le dé caza? Esa es una leyenda nada más, petit.- El joven Kirkland ladeó la cabeza y murmuró bajo.

- Ellas me dijeron que vendría aquí.-

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Nothing.-

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, mientras cada uno pensaba en como iniciar una conversación. El pequeño inglés intentaba buscar un tema que pudiese sorprender al mayor, tal y como le había aconsejado su padre. "Mantenlo entretenido y trata de ser su amigo, ¿Sí? Prométeme que te comportarás como un caballero." ¿Por qué su padre se preocupaba tanto de que él agradase al francés? Era cierto que esa advertencia siempre era recibida por él y sus hermanos cuando alguien los visitaba, pero su progenitor se había mostrado muy preocupado al decírselo, además de que se lo repitió reiteradas veces, cuando lo normal era que lo hiciese una sola. Para suerte del pequeño británico, fue François quien rompió el silencio.

- Este lugar es muy calmado, de algún modo armónico. No lo conocía. ¿Cómo te llamas, petit?-

- Arthur Kirkland.- El pequeño inglés se acercó al otro, sentándose en la sombra. – Y pronto seré Sir Arthur Kirkland.-

- ¿Un caballero, eh? Pero los caballeros no corren descalzos ni lucen un corte tan poco refinado, petit. –El francés sonrió ante lo dicho, dejando que el brillo de su cabello hablase por él y guiñándole un ojo al menor.

- ¡Usar el cabello largo es de niñas!- Reclamó el pequeño, para acto seguido desviar la mirada ofendido y dar por acabada la conversación. François disfrutaba del sol con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada mientras Arthur continuaba de espaldas.

Cuando François abrió los ojos y miró al menor, se enterneció: Arthur se peinaba disimulada y silenciosamente. Alargó los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, riéndose por lo bajo, pero Arthur escapó y se alejó unos pasos.

- ¡Déjame bastardo, no me toques!-

- Oye, oye, esas no son palabras adecuadas para una boca tan pequeña. Mi nombre es François, no bastardo.-

- Don't touch me, Francis!- El chico se cruzó de brazos, intentando reprimir unas lágrimas. La única que lo abrazaba con tal ternura era su madre. François vio sus lágrimas ocultas y se levantó para abrazarlo. Maldición, ese chico sacaba su lado amable al tiempo que le daban ganas de molestarlo un poco.

- ¿Qué pasó, petit?- Sintió unos golpes en su pecho, pero no lo soltó.

- Let me alone, bastard, stupid, bloody frog!- Arthur trataba de librarse del francés, quien no lo quiso soltar. "Que chico tan molesto y a la vez conmovedor." Le acarició el cabello junto a la oreja, sin preguntarle la razón de su repentino enojo.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Fuiste tú el que mató a Alice?- El padre de Arthur recibió de manos de Bonnefoy una copa con vino. Estaba sentado en un sofá de su escritorio. El otro se sentó enfrente suyo.

- No. Si hubiese sido yo lo sabrías. Era bastante bella como para desperdiciar su vida así como así. – Inclinó la copa y bebió, cruzándose de piernas. –Y ya que estás viudo, ¿seguirás rechazándome?- Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

- Sí.- Kirkland sonrió mirando el piso.- No me atraen los viejos.-

Bonnefoy ocultó sus dientes.

- Es una lástima, me encantan los jovencitos. Y sólo tengo ocho décadas de vida, no es tanto.-

- ¿No comenzará a sospechar la gente de los alrededores? Luces como de treinta.-

- Me transformaron a los treinta, cheri.- Bonnefoy jugó con su anillo un poco; era de oro y simulaba una serpiente enroscada.- Pienso irme a Canadá en unos años más, cuando François esté listo para reemplazarme. El día que me vaya comenzará.-

- No quieres involucrarte.-

- Nunca fui esa clase de persona, soy inocente como un ave.- La mirada que el pater family inglés le dedicó decía no creerle.- Ser perturbadoramente encantador es otra cosa, mon meilleur ami. Las damas no se acercan a cascarrabias como tú.-

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Bonnefoy le permitió.?docid=25612038 la entrada. Un joven de cabello blanco entró e hizo una reverencia.

- Gilbert, justo cuando te necesitaba. Lléname la copa.-

- Ja.- Gilbert se acercó a su señor y, con el abrecartas de éste se cortó el antebrazo, dejando fluir la sangre hasta la copa de Bonnefoy. Varias cicatrices similares en su piel revelaban que aquel era un acto rutinario en su vida. Pronto la sangre dejó de manar, y su señor, reteniéndole de la muñeca lamió la que quedaba en su brazo. Al terminar, Gilbert retrocedió unos pasos, dispuesto a irse si se lo decían.

Kirkland alzó su copa.

- Bonnefoy, Beillschmidt.- Gilbert se inclinó ante la mención de su apellido.- Por una buena decisión por parte del joven Francis.-

- Por una buena decisión.-

Ambos bebieron, para dejar de lado ese tema y remitirse a asuntos personales.

+'+'+'+'+

- S'il vous plaît?-

- Es-está bien.- Arthur miró al mayor.- Ella tenía sus ojos verdes, siem-pre decía que eran los ge… gemelos de los míos y que por eso podía ver lo que yo veía. Y también que veía cuando hacia travesuras.- El inglés se detuvo un momento. François lo miraba con la cara apoyada en su mano.

- ¿Qué más?- Le animó a continuar.

- Sus manos… eran finas y me acariciaban el cabello mientras me dormía.- Sin quererlo, Arthur se llevó sus propias manos a su cabello, deslizándolas entre sus hebras.- eran suaves y sabían bien.- Ante está última afirmación, François titubeó.

- ¿Sabían bien?-

- Sí, porque cuando ella cocinaba, el almuerzo era más rico.- Contestó el pequeño como si fuese lo más natural.

- Ah, prosigue.- Arthur se sonrojó, mas continuó.

- Su cabello era largo y las hadas decían que estaba hecho de las páginas de un libro viejo. Mamá lo cepillaba todos los días y cuando podía hundía mis manos en él. Le gustaba leer y…- Arthur ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Lo había intentado, se había mantenido firme frente a todos, pero no era otra cosa que un chico de ocho años que ha perdido a su madre de forma irremediable. François lo atrajo hacia sí, acallando su llanto en su pecho.

- Y… y pronto mi padre… también morirá.- Arthur sollozaba, tratando de retener sus lágrimas que le provocaban dolor en su garganta. François se sorprendió un poco de lo que el chico decía.

- ¿Quién dice que tu papá va a morir? Eso es ridículo, petit.-

- El lo escribió… decía que yo también moriría…ahaha.- El pequeño inglés trataba de recuperar el aire que perdía con su llanto respirando por la boca.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – François comenzaba a molestarse, si alguno de sus criados había osado el delatarlo lo haría ahorcar en cuanto volviese a casa.- S'il vous plaît…- Trató de provocar en el menor un sentimiento de confianza con estas últimas palabras, dichas de manera suave, como si realmente no le interesase saber de quien se trataba, simplemente como un apoyo.

- Tenía los ojos violetas y era un poco mayor que yo.- Respondió el rubio menor, cerrando sus ojos, que se sentían calientes ahora que su llanto se había detenido.- Pero parecía ser mudo.-

François se quedó sin habla y por un momento olvido que el pequeño le hacía compañía. La única persona de ojos morados que conocía era su difunto hermano, quien a esas alturas habría tenido once años de aún vivir. Pero el hecho de que quien fuese que advirtió a Arthur no pudiera hablar terminó por mortificarlo. ¿Quién aparte de Matthew era mudo en los alrededores? Nadie, y siempre la gente sentía lástima por el pequeño al recordarlo; decían que pagaba por un pecado de sus padres, pero no era así, únicamente no estaban acostumbrados a que una persona no hablase ni riese.

- Eres tan infantil, petit. No debes creer todo lo que te dicen.- El menor pareció no escucharlo.

- ¿Mo…riré?- Arthur levantó su mirada lluviosa, la que François no pudo evitar.

- No, tú no morirás.- La decisión estaba tomada.

+'+'+'+'+

Ocho años habían pasado desde que Arthur pisara por primera vez las escalinatas de aquella gran casa. Nuevamente acompañaba a su padre en su visita a su socio, tal como había echo en muchísimas ocasiones en esos años, una para cada temporada de verano y de otoño, si mal no recordaba, a excepción de los últimos dos años en los que no había podido ir por diferentes causas, generalmente por encontrarse enfermo. Conocía cada pasillo y habitación; las había recorrido cuando aún era un niño para matar el tiempo, en muchas ocasiones acompañado por un silencioso niño de ojos violetas o por el hijo adoptivo de monsieur Bonnefoy, quien era diez años mayor. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación que ya había marcado como suya para dejar un paquete que traía en su mano. Era un regalo para el hijo del dueño de casa, quien cumplía años dentro de pocos días. Luego volvió a bajar, desde el tercer piso en que se encontraba, hasta el patio, seguro de encontrarlo allí.

Una cabellera larga hasta los hombros y un sombrero tricornio adornado con cintas en las puntas le confirmaron su apresurada conclusión. El joven francés estaba junto a un hombre de más o menos su edad, el que Arthur reconoció como el dueño de casa. No lo había visto en dos años, salvo aquella ocasión hace unos meses en que se alojó en su casa por una noche antes de seguir rumbo al norte de Britania por asuntos personales, mas podía asegurar de que lucía tan joven como la primera vez que lo vio. No así el padre del inglés, a quien los años le habían surcado arrugas en la comisura de los labios y en la frente y quien conversaba animadamente con su amigo, mientras el francés menor ignoraba a los dos mayores con una mueca de disgusto.

- Francis.- Lo llamó Arthur, a lo que el gabacho, sonriendo, le respondió alzando la mano y acercándose hacia la casona hasta estar a pocos metros del menor.

- Arthur, petit, tantos años sin…-

- Deja de usar esas cintas, pareces mujer.- El británico lo interrumpió, llevaban mucho tiempo sin hablarse y no perdería el que tenía para saludarlo; primero lo criticaría y luego lo saludaría como el caballero que era, a pesar de que a Arthur y a Francis esas formalidades parecían sobrarles.

- Sólo envidias mi porte y mi lucir.- El francés le dio fuerzas a sus palabras con sus manos, moviéndolas como si lo que pudiese mostrarle o decirle el menor no tuviese importancia. –Y mi estatura, cabe añadir.- Le guiño un ojo acercándose los últimos metros. Arthur lo miró molesto, sólo medía dos centímetros menos que el mayor y aún no se detenía su crecimiento. François se fijó en sus ropas.

- Arthur, luces horrible.- Se tocó la frente con las puntas de sus dedos. No era cierto, el menor vestía unas calzas ajustadas y una camisa con un chaleco sin adornos que caía más allá de su cadera. No era como las exageradas ropas del mayor, pero no lucía mal. Arthur se miró disimuladamente, para luego fruncir el ceño.

- Será mejor que te apures o te dejaré atrás.- Le espetó dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al interior del recinto nuevamente. François esperó unos minutos antes de entrar también y dirigirse a su habitación para vestirse adecuadamente.

Una hora más tarde Arthur, vestido con una casaca, una camisa con vuelos en las mangas y en el cuello, y unos zapatos negros que le permitían alcanzar la altura del mayor, esperaba a que éste terminara de arreglarse. Sentado en una silla en la habitación del francés y con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, lo miraba ir y venir. Si le hubiese recordado que debían salir una hora antes del evento, nunca habrían llegado, pero Arthur ya conocía lo vanidoso del de ojos azules y el tiempo que tardaba en arreglarse.

- Ton portrait, ton belle portrait. Vous êtes la personne le plus belle, mon amour. ~ canturreaba François mientras se arreglaba los botones de oro de su casaca celeste con bordados de la flor de Liz.

Arthur tamborileaba irritado con sus dedos en su brazo y dejaba salir pequeños gruñidos de advertencia para el gabacho, quien no le prestaba atención. Al fin Arthur suspiró, recostándose en la silla y admirando la figura delgada y esbelta del otro rubio. Podía ver el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, con sus rasgos finos similares a los de una mujer y los ojos azules observando su reflejo al peinarse. François notó en el espejo de su tocador la mirada del británico y sonrió lascivamente.

- Arthur.- El menor se despabiló y escuchó.- ¿Ya tienes dieciséis años, verdad?-

- Sí, ¿por qué?- El menor ladeó la cabeza.

- Hoy te conseguiremos una hermosa muchacha. Tu hermano mayor te enseñará todo lo que necesites saber sobre el amour para que dejes de ser un niño y te conviertas en un hombre.-

- No lo necesito.- Arthur desvió su mirada verde, apretando con más fuerza sus brazos cruzados. El francés hablaba del tema con tanta desenvoltura y pocos miramientos que dudaba que realmente pudiese enamorarse, apagando las escasas esperanzas que su negatividad le permitía acoger. François se le acercó y le desordenó el cabello.

- Estoy listo.-

El resto fue despedirse y realizar el recorrido que los separaba con el lugar de la fiesta en un carruaje. Antonio, de aproximadamente la edad del francés, se volteó con una mueca de desagrado al ver al inglés y les avisó que los esperaría allí.

- Pero Tonio, ¿no piensas divertirte?- François se acercó a su primo, quien lucía molesto.

- El que conduce no debe tomar.- Se excusó retomando su eterna sonrisa. Arthur frunció el ceño. Sabía que con el español nunca se llevarían bien, sin embargo no le molestaba que éste se quedase esperando en el carruaje. Era problema suyo si así quería actuar. Lo que molestaba al adolescente era que el mayor pareciera preocupado porque el castaño no los acompañase al interior del recinto.

- S'il vous plaît…- Le susurró el rubio a su primo al tiempo que lo abrazaba por detrás. Se había bajado y había vuelto a subir al carruaje, sólo que esta vez al lado del conductor.

- Vous venez avec moi?- Continuó insistiendo al tiempo que le mordía el cuello cariñosamente al español de ojos verdes. Arthur bajó de un salto y tiró del brazo del francés para alejarlo del español.

- Francis, entremos ya.- Le ordenó. Antonio dio con las riendas a los caballos para que caminaran. "Entraré a la fiesta, pero un poco más tarde." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Adentro, las luces de cientos de velas colgadas de finas arañas, inundando junto con música el salón principal se mezclaban con el parloteo alegre de las docenas de personas que allí se reunían. Arthur intentó no parecer asombrado por lo que admiraba, sin embargo, François se acercó con una sonrisa pícara y complacida por la impresión del menor a su oído.

- Haremos de tu primera salida en sociedad un hecho inolvidable.- El susurro junto a su oreja provocó un ligero escalofrió en la nuca del inglés.

+'+'+'+'+

François sostenía a Arthur pasando uno de los brazos de este último por detrás de su cabeza, mientras Antonio corría a buscar la ayuda de Gilbert. Momentos después llegaron el español y el prusiano, y mientras el albino ayudaba al rubio de ojos azules a cargar al adolescente a su habitación, llegó el padre de éste. Sostenía un candelabro en su mano y lucía un poco preocupado.

- Perdón, olvidé decir que no acostumbra beber y cuando lo hace…- François ignoró al mayor; no quería tratar con ese sujeto. Antonio lo calmó con su sonrisa y su alegría.

- No a pasado nada, Sir Kirkland. Vaya a dormir, fusososo~-

Tras subir los tres pisos que llevaban a la habitación del inglés, y luego de dejarlo recostado en su cama, el albino se despidió del francés.

- Gracias, Gilbert.-

- De nada. Esto no es nada para el grandiosísimo yo, kesese~-

François se volteó hacia su invitado y de pronto recordó a su primo. Antes de que el prusiano abandonase la habitación, lo consultó.

- Gilbert, tu hermano era rubio y tenía los ojos azules, ¿cierto?-

El prusiano se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

- Así es. ¿Viste el retrato suyo que tengo en mi alcoba, acaso?- El francés temió que el de ojos rojos estuviese molesto e intentó excusarse.

- Te buscaba para compartir cama, mon amour~- El criado soltó una carcajada ante esa excusa.

- Sí, mi hermano, al igual que yo, era rubio y sus ojos eran azules.- Los ojos rojos del prusiano brillaron.- Con los años al servicio de mi señor cambié.- François miró hacia el suelo.

- Espero vivir lo suficiente para ver a Antonio en mis condiciones.- Sonrió el albino.- Será interesante ver el contraste entre su piel morena y el cabello blanco. Gute Nacht.-

El gabacho se sentó junto a su joven visitante y le apretó la nariz. Arthur abrió la boca por reflejo, pero continuó durmiendo.

+'+'+'+'+

François se mofó en voz baja del adolescente que había pasado todo el día anterior escondido debajo de sus sábanas y que ahora se escondía en una esquina, esperando a que llegara el momento propicio para acercársele y desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Una dama le hablaba y él escuchaba desatendido, pero sin perder el hilo de la conversación y aportando algún comentario o risa cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Arthur lo miraba de reojo, esperando a que la mujer se alejara del francés. Como la mujer parecía no acabar, con su mejor sonrisa François se despidió de ella y se acerco al adolescente británico.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber?- Preguntó risueño mientras el menor se sonrojaba.

- Si me lo trajeses tú podría estar envenenado, cara de rana.- El inglés desvió la mirada. El francés se le acercó un poco más.

- Para mí la razón más acertada es tu poca resistencia al exquisito vino francés, pero si eso es lo que dices; correcto.- A su lado pasó un criado de cabello blanco con una bandeja. François tomó con delicadeza una copa de las que le ofrecían y Arthur la rechazó con un gesto. Pero el albino persistía. Vestía con mayor elegancia que los demás siervos que proveían a los invitados y su sonrisa, algo torcida, se debía a que la situación estaba perfectamente planeada de antemano.

- No, thanks.- Arthur conservaba la caballerosidad de su voz, la que aún era aguda debido a su edad. Mas Gilbert continuaba insistiendo.

- Si el señor no acepta la copa que le he traído, podrían existir repercusiones desagradables hacia mi persona.- Mencionó con su característico acento el prusiano, al tiempo que estiraba un poco más la bandeja hacia el menor, provocando que la manga de su chaleco se corriese y dejase al descubierto partes de las cicatrices de sus brazos. Arthur las vio y con una mueca de disgusto cogió la copa.

- Gracias, Herr.- Gilbert se alejó con una sonrisa tranquila, acercándose a Antonio que veía la escena desde cierta distancia.

- ¿Cuánto le pusiste?- Apoyado en el hombro de su amigo, el español bebió un poco de vino.

- Suficiente para dormir a un caballo. Kesesese~. – El español lo miró entre asustado y divertido.

- ¡Yo voto por tirarlo en el pozo!- Ambos rieron, para seguir la escena con los ojos nuevamente.

- Por cierto, agregué un poco de afrodisíaco como regalo para Francis.-

- ¡¿Qué? Tú quieres que te golpee, ¿cierto?

François alzó levemente su copa, tratando de disimular su risa; la copa contenía vino mezclado con un líquido para infundir el sueño, contenido con el que pensaba hacer pasar un mal rato a su joven invitado. Por favor no piensen que quería abusar del británico; con dieciséis años no podía tener la experiencia necesaria como para ser un objetivo del francés, pero si la ingenuidad como para divertirse a costa de éste.

- Francis, tengo un obsequio para ti.- François bajó su mano para escucharlo, mientras el menor sacaba de un bolsillo una caja de madera del tamaño de una palma. Era bastante plana y estaba decorada elegantemente, con incrustaciones de plata y oro que simulabas alas de libélulas en la tapa. François la recibió con un "merci" y la abrió con curiosidad. Era una daga, con una empuñadura de plata y grabados en la hoja de doble filo. El tallo de una rosa parecía trepar desde cerca de la punta hasta la empuñadura, sujetándose con sus espinas y sus hojas al metal, terminando en una única rosa deshojándose cercana al mango. La vaina era de un sutil color celeste, bastante suave pero firme, con finas láminas de madera que mantenían su forma y que evitaban que el filo de la daga rompiese la tela en que un ruiseñor bordado se posaba en una rama. François pensó que era de adorno y se atrevió a pasar la yema de su dedo por el filo, comprendiendo por el surco que le dejó que era real, a pesar de su aparente delicadeza.

- La elegí porque a ti te gustan las cosas… ya sabes, elegantes…- Arthur se abstuvo de decir "delicadas" por no saber si el mayor se sentiría insultado.

- Merci, mon ami.- François realmente se contentaba con el obsequio, especialmente porque el menor se hubiese tomado el tiempo de elegirlo. Arthur, para disimular el rojo de sus mejillas, bebió de un único trago el contenido de la copa, ante un atónito francés que comenzaba a sentirse culpable.

François observaba los actos de la víctima de su curioso trío al alejarse éste con la excusa de ir a saludar a un conocido. Arthur no quería continuar en compañía del francés, ya que "algo" le daba mala espina en la sonrisa de éste, razón de que se dirigiese hacia el primer conocido suyo que hubiese en esa habitación. Media hora después todo continuaba igual, y el español y el prusiano comenzaban a aburrirse.

- ¿Seguro que ésa era la copa?-

- Cien por ciento seguro. - Le respondió el prusiano un poco contrariado.

- Mmm.- El español dirigió su mirada hacia el adolescente nuevamente, para ahora sonreír y golpear con el dorso de su mano el hombro de su amigo, quien conversaba con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que se tomaba de la mano con un chico rubio y de mirada seria, menos cuando la dirigía hacia la mujer de su vida. Ella se acercó al de ojos celestes para acomodarle mejor su sombrero negro, rozándolo sin querer con un rulo que escapaba a su peinado. Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente, sin notar que el prusiano ya no les prestaba atención. "Algún día, cuando me asciendan a un puesto digno, me casaré con ella." Pensaba el rubio alemán, mientras el español acercaba su rostro al de su amigo.

- Mira su rostro.- Le dijo. Arthur estaba completamente rojo y se tocaba constantemente las mejillas, mirando en todas direcciones.

- Mira su entrepierna.- Aportó Gilbert, buscando con su mirada al hijo de su señor. No podía perderse eso, ya era hora de enseñarle al niño ese acerca del amor, tal como el francés había prometido hace unos días. François, que se encontraba a escasos metros de sus amigos, siguió la dirección de sus miradas. Pasando cerca de ellos para que notasen su presencia, se acercó al británico y sosteniéndolo de la cadera le susurró al oído. Arthur lo empujó, pero el agarre del francés era más fuerte.

- ¿Qué está haciendo Francisco?- El español comenzó a acalorarse por el enojo que comenzaba a crecer en él. –La idea no era coquetearle.-

- Calla y mira, español.-

Arthur se estaba apoyando en el hombro de François, somnoliento pero un poco incómodo. El francés lo sostenía por los hombros y dejaba que el menor lentamente cayera rendido. Con un movimiento de cabeza llamó a sus amigos, al tiempo que sacaba al adolescente de la habitación y lo alejaba del ruido de la fiesta.

Arthur abría apenas sus ojos, sin muchos ánimos de caminar.

- ¿Francis?- el aludido lo ignoró y lo apoyó en una pared mientras esperaba a sus compañeros.

- Francis, me siento mal.- Arthur se apoyó nuevamente contra el mayor, provocando un roce entre ambos a través de la tela de sus calzas. Estaba sonrojado y su respiración era lenta, cercana al sueño. – You really poison me, didn't you?.- Suspiró antes de apretar la camisa del gabacho en señal de enojo. François estaba un poco tenso, no comprendía el por qué de que el menor estuviese en ese estado tan provocador. Arthur se abrazó a su cuello, provocando nuevamente aquel placentero roce, borrando cualquier duda del francés; no era imaginación suya, el británico realmente era sensual.

- ¿Qué me diste, Francis?- Los ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos del adolescente lo miraban acusadoramente, mientras el de cabellos largos lo abrazaba a su vez y probaba a tocarlo. Abriéndole la casaca, lo tocó levemente por sobre la camisa, a lo que el adolescente respondió apartándose un poco, avergonzado por como su cuerpo respondía sin su consentimiento y porque sus actos fuesen tan lentos. Se sentía cansado, muy cansado.

- Francis, ¿con qué me envenenaste?- Dijo antes de dormirse totalmente, apoyado en el pecho del gabacho. Al minuto Antonio y Gilbert estaban al lado del francés.

- ¿Qué le diste, Beillschmidt?-

- Era un regalo, ¿no te gustó?- François no respondió, se separó del inglés y lo sostuvo por las axilas.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él ahora?-

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos, el suelo distaba unos diez metros debajo suyo, estaba desnudo y su kilt era lo único que tapaba sus partes monárquicas –Arthur de por sí ya era noble- sin contar con que por sobre él un cubo amenazaba con arrojarle su contenido encima si no se quedaba quieto. La soga que ataba sus pies terminaba en el borde del balde y el adolescente se sorprendía de no haber vertido el agua –porque era agua ¿verdad?- que contenía el balde con un pataleo inconsciente. Sus brazos estaban atados a su torso y colgaba de una saliente en el techo. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí? Lo último que recordaba de la noche era que el francés pervertido de Francis le había susurrado proposiciones indecorosas al oído que incluían un trío para cumplir con su trabajo como "maestro del amour" y que lo había empujado como respuesta. Esperen un momento, ¿por qué no había despertado? Cualquiera a quien colgasen a diez metros del suelo se daría cuenta. Para el adolescente de peculiares cejas la respuesta era que habían usado magia negra. O lo habían golpeado con un palo en la cabeza.

Para cuando lo bajaron Arthur estaba tan molesto con la "inocente y simpática" broma que François le había jugado, que se fue sin despedirse, cogiendo uno de los caballos del carruaje de su padre y emprendiendo el trote de regreso a sus tierras llevando con él lo indispensable en un morral. Le dolía que el francés lo hubiese tratado así. La broma podía superarla, sus hermanos podían ser incluso más crueles en sus ataques, sin embargo, no quería imaginar al gabacho burlándose de él, usándolo como un juguete.

Antonio lo veía con una media sonrisa en sus labios acompañado por el alemán.

- Eso no cambiará la decisión de Francis.-

- Mpf.- Con los brazos cruzados, Antonio veía como François se enteraba de la reacción de su huésped y dudaba entre seguirlo o no. –Pero lo mantendrá alejado.-

+'+'+'+'+

El padre de la familia Kirkland recibió una carta de parte de su socio francés. La leyó en su estudio, mientras afuera su hijo menor conversaba sólo. A veces pensaba que era un mal de familia, porque incluso sus hijos mayores a veces parecían ver un mundo que a él le estaba vedado. Muchos osaron decir que esas artes de brujos la heredaron de su madre, pero el patriarca se negaba a creer tal hipótesis.

El mayor preguntaba por su salud, por su familia, le hablaba de algunos términos comerciales y lo entretenía con algunas anécdotas que entrelazaba con pensamientos personales. Le hablaba de cierto aire revolucionario que se sentía entre sus criados cada vez que alguien venido de Paris se paseaba por los alrededores. Al finalizar la carta, Kirkland dejó su sonrisa. Estaba recostado sutilmente en su asiento, con una mano apoyada en su boca y la otra sujetando la misiva a la altura de sus ojos.

_~0~  
><em>

_François ya ha aceptado mi propuesta y lo ha hecho a buena edad. Personalmente me estaba preocupando el que dejase transcurrir demasiado tiempo, ya que necesito a alguien que me reemplace._

_Me ha pedido que no te diga a quien ha elegido, aunque supongo que tanto tú como yo lo sabemos desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Lamento decirte que ha rechazado mi petición y ha sido firme en cuanto a que tú seas el último. Dice que de otro modo la herencia podría terminar en manos de otro o podrían haber casos de parricidio entre tus hijos._

_Este es un adiós, mon ami. No quiero presenciar lo que pronto acontecerá, además de que a mi alrededor la gente sospecha de mí, conoces a los campesinos, son muy supersticiosos. Me marcharé, como te mencioné años atrás, a Canadá, en donde podré vivir un tiempo más tranquilamente y tal vez vuelva al cabo de sesenta o setenta años, cuando nadie, ni los más jóvenes puedan recordarme._

_Tal vez no sea yo él más adecuado para decirlo -sabes que durante décadas he asistido rigurosamente a misa ( a la que tú siempre negabas tu fuerte presencia) aunque el sólo traspasar las puertas de la iglesia provoquen dolores en mi cuerpo- pero creo que deberías confesarte pronto y aceptar el perdón divino. Por favor, mon meilleur ami, no es éste el momento de pensar en diferencias dogmáticos y escucha a quien ha vivido más años._

_Au revoir, __meurtrier__ repenti._

_~0~_

Kirkland dobló la carta y la guardó en el interior de un libro; uno que sabía nadie revisaría, a lo menos en lo pronto. Sopesó las posibilidades, casi seguro de quien era el elegido para suceder a su familia. Ese había sido el trato, desde que Bonnefoy había aceptado a François bajo su custodia. Se había acercado a él con dobles intenciones, pero con el tiempo éstas habían trocado en amistad. Con su intervención François aceptó el perdonar la vida de uno de sus hijos para que el apellido de la familia no se perdiese ni su gloria con él, pero el afortunado era a elección del mismo joven francés. Kirkland sabía que era lo justo, él había matado a la familia del gabacho, empezando por los padres de éste –aunque eso François lo ignoraba- seguro de que sus hijos no sabrían llevar a buen fin los negocios familiares. Después de todo, los nobles no se preocupaban del oficio de comerciante, aunque allí podían verse esas claras excepciones. Cuando vio que les iba de maravilla, se encargó del resto, dejando como únicos e indeseados sobrevivientes al francés y a su primo español.

Días más tarde, durante una cacería, uno de sus hijos, de cabello rojo encendido y cejas similares a las de su progenitor, murió con varias balas incrustadas en su pecho. A pesar de que el presunto culpable fue condenado a morir, Kirkland intercedió a su favor, logrando que lo dejasen ir. Tomando una decisión algo apresurada, pero impregnada de las dudas que tenía, ofreció a Arthur el permiso para embarcarse como marinero en el barco que el escogiese. El chico, que siempre había sentido una irrefrenable atracción por el amplio azul y sus destellos, aceptó pasados los seis meses de luto.

Kirkland, sintiéndose más tranquilo, comenzó la redacción de su testamento. Al ir cercano a la mitad, uno de sus hijos fue apuñalado en su recámara. Al despertar su gemelo, lo encontró tendido de espaldas y con las sábanas manchadas con su sangre. A pesar de que el gemelo que aún vivía tomo la precaución de cerrar con traba su ventana a partir de entonces, en un par de semanas lo encontraron colgando de la horca de la plaza, al parecer había estado tomando, mas los guardias no comprendían que alguien pudiese ahorcarse por si mismo, aunque estuviese en un estado de inconciencia. Sin pedir que buscaran al culpable, lo enterró.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde que su hijo menor se hiciese a la mar, y una nueva carta de Arthur había llegado, esta vez enviado desde Norteamérica. Decía que, recorriendo las calles del puerto en que habían atracado, se oían conversaciones "idiotas, irrealizables e ingratas" sobre ciertos deseos de independencia entre los norteamericanos, "como si hubiesen olvidado que son británicos." Cierto aire ofendido por parte de Arthur frente a los hechos, como podía apreciarse. Dándose ánimos, dejó su trabajo para redactar de un modo que no impactase tanto a su descendiente los hechos recientes. Se preguntaba si debía explicarle que había llevado a que su familia se desmoronase de esa manera, y aceptando que así debía ser, inició el camino de su pluma, primero contándole sobre las recientes defunciones, y luego, acusando su autoría en ellas. Le decía en esa carta quien tomaba venganza y por qué.

Días después, él último de los hermanos de Arthur amaneció pálido y ojeroso junto al pozo que la mansión Kirkland tenía en su patio trasero. Dos marcas en su cuello fueron la confirmación para el dolido padre.

Aquella noche añadió a su relato la última muerte acontecida. Firmó la carta, pero un temblor en su mano provocó que la estilizada curva con que su firma finalizaba, temblara. Era su turno, y sabiéndolo, sacó de un cajón su testamento y lo firmó con parsimonia. Desde la puerta se le acercó su atacante, pidiéndole que le leyera lo que había escrito. Mientras el mayor leía con toda la tranquilidad que su orgullo le confería, su acompañante miraba con fingido desinterés su misiva. La tomo, y dando su aprobación al testamento, sostuvo el papel dirigido a Arthur sobre la vela que iluminaba el estudio. Mientras ardía en el suelo, dejó que el inglés se sentase en su escritorio, para apuñalarlo con una daga de empuñadora de plata.

- Oeil pour oeil.-

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur desembarcó un año y medio después, tras más de tres años fuera de su hogar. Estaba un poco molesto porque desde hace muchos meses no había recibido ninguna carta de su familia. De sus hermanos podía esperárselo, pero no de su padre. Este solía incluir información sobre los Bonnefoy en sus misivas, y aunque Arthur lo negara, le molestaba no tener noticias de François. De ese estúpido, engreído y mujeriego de François.

Su piel se había tostado con el sol, y sus brazos desnudos mostraban que el trabajo en la embarcación de un corsario al servicio de la Reina no era poco. Su figura delgada había terminado de desarrollarse y había crecido, sus hombros se habían ensanchado un poco y su voz ya no era la de un chillón adolescente. Sus ojos verdes parecían haber sido inundados por el mar, moviéndose con la misma vida inacabable del océano, aunque estuviesen calmos. Tenía cicatrices en sus manos y en su abdomen, dejados por el trabajo y una puñalada que recibió por estar de intruso entre sus compañeros de sueño, empero, como había sabido defenderse bien, pronto lo dejaron tranquilo.

Regresar a su casa no le tomó más de una hora, tras la cual ser recibido por un criado, enterarse de lo sucedido, quedar atónito, pensar que no podía ser cierto, que era una broma de muy mal gusto y encerrarse en su cuarto a conversar histérico con sus hadas que lo habían esperado todo ese tiempo, le parecieron una sucesión de hechos impersonales.

Pero pronto tuvo que cumplir con la voluntad de su progenitor y reestablecer los lazos comerciales que habían perdido en ese año. Empezó con las firmas inglesas, por estar más cercanas a él. Arthur supo desenvolverse bien y con astucia, sin confiar en nadie y evitando caer en trucos bajos que no estuviesen a la altura de un caballero como era él.

Obviamente, los lazos con la familia Bonnefoy se recuperaron sin conflictos algunos. Arthur visitó brevemente la casa del francés, él que no tenía ningún cambio notorio desde la última y un tanto desafortunada vez que lo viera. Se quedó el tiempo que la cortesía dictaba y volvió al llamado de la mar, ignorando el llanto de una chica que años antes lo habría conmovido. La atracción por el aire salado y las extensiones infinitas a su alrededor era más fuerte.

François lo vio alejarse, simulando una sonrisa. El inglés había cambiado, ya no era el adolescente y mucho menos el niño que había sido. Pero aún tenía ese carácter fácilmente irritable, esa calma para dedicarse a sus pasatiempos, esos insultos a flor de piel. Y podían agregarse otros atributos que el mar había grabado en el muchacho; una mirada especial, un aroma a aire salado, seguramente el sabor de la sal y el sol, que de sólo imaginarlo François cerraba sus ojos de deleite.

Antonio seguía de cerca los sentimientos de su primo y ahora señor, molesto. Cada vez que veía al inglés sus colmillos recientemente adquiridos se asomaban inconscientemente, pero con una intención distinta a la del gabacho. Pero aunque lo matase, Fernández sabía que su primo rubio continuaría amando al cejón y crítico inglés. Y sabía que no lo perdonaría si osaba beber la sangre que le pertenecía por derecho.

Arthur volvió a embarcarse, ésta vez como capitán con permiso para atacar barcos contrarios a los de su amada patria. A veces él mismo se sorprendía de los insultos que había aprendido entre aquellas gentes y del tono autoritario de su voz, pero aún se sorprendía más de que extrañase al francés. Pero seguía siendo un caballero y todavía tenía asuntos que atender en tierra firme, por lo que durante los próximos cuatro años en variadas ocasiones volvió a su hogar, en el que extraña e irritantemente siempre se encontraba el francés de visita. François, de algún modo, siempre sabía cuando volvería, aunque fuese una única noche.

François comenzaba a desesperarse al verlo alejarse.

Aquel muchacho había sido conquistado por alguien que no era él.

Y ese alguien que había conquistado al británico se llamaba mar.

Se llamaba mar y era inmortal. Más que él.

François quería secar el océano y recuperar al inglés, por eso, y no por venganza fue que esparció el rumor de que aquel capitán estaba maldito. Su familia había muerto en extrañas circunstancias y se decía que quien se embarcase con él correría la misma suerte. François no dudo en dar algunos ejemplos de ellos. Piratas anónimos, no le importaban con tal de tener de vuelta a su amado. Y para suerte suya -y de los marineros que tuviesen la valentía de acompañar al Captain Kirkland- estos dieron resultados, y sin una tripulación decente y nadie que quisiera incorporarlo como grumete siquiera, tuvo que desistir. François se cercioró de que los cuatro pelagatos que habían aceptado el embarcarse amanecieran muertos en el puerto, sellando la maldición del inglés.

Arthur tuvo que readaptarse a la vida en sociedad, pero prefería quedarse en casa repasando el diccionario de Samuel Johnson y asegurarse de que los términos en éste estaban bien definidos antes que salir. Atendía a pocas personas y rehuía los eventos demasiado grandes. Fue por eso que François se sorprendió al recibir una invitación suya para una fiesta que realizaría con motivo de noche buena. Aquella misma noche el francés volvió a soñar con el menor, para despertar a media noche con la almohada completamente destrozada por sus garras y su contenido esparcido por la habitación.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur sonreía a sus invitados cuando François y Antonio llegaron a su hogar. El español, sin alejarse nunca en demasía de su señor, se alejó en dirección a una dama de cabello corto y rubio y de ojos verdes, con la intención de distraerse y tal vez conseguir algo de alimento. Para su suerte, François no solía pedirle sangre, por lo que sus ojos aún conservaban su hermoso color verde claro.

François se dirigió hacia el anfitrión, notando satisfecho como su afición a no salir más que en las tardes había borrado rápidamente el color de piel que el mar le había dado, regresando a su tono pálido natural. Kirkland vestía sobriamente, igual que siempre. Su casaca era de un color rojo vino, y su chaleco blanco, ambos ausentes de bordados. Unos botones de plata mantenían cerrada la primera y su vestimenta inferior era de un color morado claro. A diferencia de los zapatos de François que lucían un rosetón rosado en cada punta, los suyos no tenían ningún adorno. Su camisa tenía vuelos únicamente en el pecho y su sombrero era su favorito; aquel que usaba en altamar. François se acercó a él y en un gesto pintoresco se inclinó ante él, adelantando un pie y extendiendo su mano para coger la de Arthur y besarla. El inglés apartó bruscamente su mano, posando su vista en los bordados dorados de las mangas y de los cortes de la ropa del francés y luego en el puñal de plata que pendía de su cintura. Se sentía acelerado desde que había visto al francés entrar a su casa y las manos amenazaban con golpear al primero que se le cruzara.

Se separaron, Arthur tenía que atender a otros invitados, empero François lo siguió con la mirada. Sin desearlo sonrió lo suficiente como para que Antonio tuviese que acercársele y advertirle que las puntas que asomaban asustarían a los demás invitados.

- Deberías cerrar tu boca de vez en cuando.-

- Eres un aguafiestas.-

- ¿Yo un aguafiestas? Fuiste tú el que se llevó a todas las damas pasables la última temporada.- François, de recordarlo, se relamió el labio superior.

- Ni te imaginas cuanto te agradezco.-

- Francis, no hagas esto. Por favor.- El español lo miró preocupado, molesto, triste. ¿Cuándo su primo se dignaría a verlo como el único? ¿No era él quien lo alimentaba, quien lo acompañaría por siempre, quien había unido su destino al suyo? ¿No era ese pacto de sangre lo suficiente? Antonio deseaba que el inglés desapareciese, pero no podía matarlo por amor a su primo.

- Antonio, ya son catorce años. Es a él, y a nadie más.-

- ¿Ni siquiera yo?-

- Ni siquiera tú.- Y diciendo éstas palabras, se alejó. Antonio, sin perder aún sus esperanzas, salió del salón para encaminarse por los pasillos de la mansión de Kirkland. Abrió muchas puertas, se detuvo en su estudio, en su biblioteca. Entró sin cuidado y con bastante curiosidad a las habitaciones de los integrantes difuntos de la familia. Momentáneamente llegó a olvidar la razón por la que hacía eso, se había encontrado con muchas cosas en su recorrido; cuadros, espadas antiguas, algunos intentos del mismo Arthur para implementar los adelantos de su país. Llegó a la habitación del dueño de casa, y mordiéndose con desesperación la muñeca, rompió su piel. Deslizó la base de su mano por la pared del cuarto, escribiendo el nombre de quien lo rechazaba. Luego volvió a la fiesta para disfrutar de ésta antes de irse sin su señor. Sabía que François había esperado ese día, y su cariño incondicional no se había desvanecido, aunque esperaba que el británico desempeñase un buen papel esa noche. No, claro está, el que le había designado François, si no el que le había escrito Fernández.

La gente comenzó a dar por terminada su velada, devolviéndose a sus casas para estar con sus familias el resto de nochebuena. Arthur, más tranquilo, se sirvió una copa de vino y fue hacia uno de los últimos grupos que quedaban. Un noble austriaco, que junto a su esposa estaba de viaje, conversaban animadamente mientras un hombre con una cicatriz en el costado de la frente escuchaba con los brazos cruzados y una chica con una trenza larga y rubia se abrazaba del brazo del que parecía ser su hermano con un gesto apenado.

- Mi madre solía decir lo contrario, Rod.- Se defendía la mujer, en un alemán con un fuerte acento húngaro.

- Esa mujer no tiene palabra alguna que dar, la navidad pasada no me dejó entrar a tu casa ¿crees que ella si piensa en el perdón? Es una bruja.- La mujer se mostró molesta por lo que su marido decía.

- Entonces supongo que no aceptarás que te perdone lo de Felicia por ser fiestas.-

- Ella no tiene aquí nada que ver. Sie ist nicht meine Tochter!- Aquella pareja comenzaba a alzar la voz y el hermano mayor de la chica comenzaba a molestarse.

- A mi casa jamás entrará ese hombre.- Completó el hombre austriaco. Arthur ya había logrado incorporarse al grupo y con lo que había logrado escuchar descifró el tema inmediatamente. Aquel era el matrimonio Edelstein-Hedewary, y por como actuaba el padre los rumores de que se había opuesto a la boda de su hija con un militar alemán eran ciertos. Un tema nada grato para discutir en esas fechas.

- Roderich, deberías comportarte.- El chico rubio, molesto, interrumpió al austriaco con su alemán de acento suizo. – En una fecha tan especial como la que es hoy, los mortales debemos aceptar nuestros errores y los de los demás.- Sus palabras eran enérgicas, como si estuviese dando una orden.- Y aun más, un padre como tú debería apreciar la felicidad de su hija por sobre todo. Si tú no has podido dársela, deberás dejar que otro lo haga en tu lugar. – Su hermana lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.- Si tú no la perdonas, no puedes exigirle a ella que te perdone. -El suizo calló.

- Yo no necesito el perdón de Felicia.- Respondió altanero el hombre de cabello castaño.

- El mentir es algo que no pienso permitirte, Roderich.- La actitud del suizo pareció relajarse. – Además, tú también te robaste a tu novia, ¿no es así?- El austriaco ante esas palabras, por lo demás ciertas, bajó la mirada. Era el único acto en su vida que se había alejado de las normas de comportamiento. Pero la húngara se cogió de su brazo y le regaló una sonrisa.

- Elizabeth.- Después de unos pocos segundos, el hombre volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose única y exclusivamente a la de ojos verdes. –Vamos.- Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de su amigo de infancia.

- Vielen dank, Vash.- Y se dirigió a la salida.

François, atraído por ciertos alzamientos de voz y oliendo un drama en la alta sociedad, se acercó al grupo.

- Hermano, ¿eso significa que yo también puedo casarme?-

- Eh.. sí.-

- Podrías casarte conmigo, pequeña.- Arthur volteó a ver a aquel fastidioso francés, para tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo lejos antes de que Zwingli sacase una pistola y lo obligase a alejarse de su hermana.

- Petit, interfieres en mi amour por esa chica.-

Arthur, al escuchar eso, apretó su mano con fuerza. Ese francés era de él, de nadie más.

- No hemos hablado esta noche, ¿no es así anglais? Te has desaparecido por mucho tiempo.- "Como si no te importase estar lejos de mi."

Arthur se acercó a la mesa en que había mandado disponer de los manjares que esa noche se servirían y cogió una nueva copa de vino, la que vació de un trago para dejarla y coger otra. Se quitó su tricornio y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, frog? Los negocios marchan bien, algunas damas me señalan que estoy en edad de casarme y me atosigan con sus hijas como si pudiese ignorar una distancia de diez años tan fácilmente.

- ¿O sea que la pequeña Lily se te confesó? ¿Por eso me alejaste de ella? Eres un niño aún, no puedes casarte. - Arthur se atragantó con la bebida.

- No, stupid.-

- En casa no he podido dormir.-

- Nadie puede dormir en tu casa, François.- Arthur pareció recordar algo. -¿Todavía está allí la chica de coletas? La última vez que fui estaba llorando.- François rodó sus ojos, sin saber si creer o no en los fantasmas que Arthur decía ver desde pequeño en su casa. Pero si él era un vampiro ¿por qué no creer en fantasmas? Eso explicaría la voz tan lejana pero tan recordada de su hermana que le hablaba en sueños.

François abrazó la cintura de Arthur con un brazo. Poca gente quedaba en aquel salón y Antonio no se veía por los alrededores. El inglés lo miró a los ojos, con cierta duda. ¿El capitán Arthur Kirkland con duda? Nadie lo hubiese creído. François pudo apreciar que Arthur medía tanto como él y sonreír ante el hecho antes de que el menor apoyase su cabeza en su hombro.

- Te he extrañado. Incluso cuando la mar me hablaba en las noches, le pedía que me hablase de ti. Pero tú nunca fuiste hasta ella. En todos esos años ¿nunca te preguntaste donde estaba yo? – François lo abrazó, quedando de frente a él.

- Muchas veces, pero nunca me acerqué a su orilla.- Desde lejos el francés había observado a su rival, esperando ver el navío del inglés, pero jamás se acercó a las aguas. Las odiaba.

Arthur apoyó su mentón en el hombro contrario, dándole al francés la vista de su blanco cuello. François se vio tentado a morderlo, a que Arthur sintiese sus colmillos en su carne, que su corazón se acelerase y que su sangre de mar lo alimentara. Posó sus labios en la piel de británico, probando apenas el sabor salobre de ésta. No era su intención morderlo allí frente a todos, sin embargo sus colmillos ya tocaban la piel ajena. Era sólo cerrar la boca, pero Arthur se despegó lentamente de él, con lo que sus intenciones quedaron frustradas.

- Me retiro.- El inglés recogió su sombrero y se encaminó a la puerta que daba con el resto de la casa. François lo siguió a paso rápido, saliendo al amplio pasillo del patio interior. La puerta que daba al salón se cerró tras ellos, dejando pasar la luz por una pequeña abertura. Una última canción comenzó a escucharse, la interpretación final de los músicos allí presentes.

-Puis-je avoir cette danse?- Arthur se detuvo incrédulo, imaginándose las manos del francés sosteniendo las suyas con delicadeza, su cuerpo apegado al del francés, al tiempo que se movían unidos por sus pasos, por la música y el sentir. No, el sentir no, eso sería tener demasiada suerte. Las palabras del francés no podían ser ciertas, nunca lo eran cuando del amor se trataba. Arthur aspiró con fuerza, era una idea tentadora.

- Francis, deja de seguirme.- Le exigió apenas volteándose. No quería, no quería caer ante el gabacho como lo hacían todas las personas. El podría resistirse a la telaraña que habían tejido alrededor suyo desde su infancia. Mas François no lo obedeció y tomándolo de la muñeca lo obligó a darse la vuelta, abalanzándose sobre sus labios rápidamente y besándolo sin evitar que sus colmillos lastimaran los labios de Arthur, haciéndolos sangrar, sosteniéndolo posesivamente de su cintura.

Sangre de mar, la sangre del británico. La sangre de su británico, nadie podía quitársela, estaba marcado como suyo desde que se conocieron.

Su lengua recorrió los labios contrarios probando ese elixir único que despertaba sus cinco sentidos, Kirkland intentó alejarlo en un principio pero François no se lo permitió.

Arthur no quería ser atrapado en esa red, pero su mano ya no sostenía su sombrero y en cambio se sostenía de los brazos del mayor, permitiendo que lo besaran y devolviendo el beso, como le habría encantado hacer en la fiesta de cumpleaños de François, cuando era un adolescente y quiso abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo que sentía, decirle que lo deseaba. Pero por la somnolencia que lo invadió esa noche no pudo hacerlo. Y al día siguiente se sentía demasiado avergonzado y dolido como para confesarse.

Pero ya no era un niño, y se lo demostraría a ese francés. Lo cogió de la muñeca y lo jaló a través del pasillo hacia su habitación.

Afuera comenzó a nevar, mientras el reloj avanzaba más allá de medianoche.; era navidad.

Arthur abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró en ella rápidamente, buscando un candelabro o una palmatoria mientras su acompañante cerraba la puerta detrás suyo. Pero François vio lo que las paredes decían gracias a la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana e intentó hablar para sacar al inglés de allí antes de que éste lograse encender las velas. Se volteó hacia el menor, quien con una sonrisa había logrado encender la lumbrera

Y con horror vio el cambio de su rostro; sus ojos se desviaban hacia la pared y sus labios se separaban asustados.

- ¿Francis…?- Comenzó a retroceder, sin saber como interpretar lo que veía, pero con miedo. François, ante el peligro de perderlo se apresuró a sostenerlo, pero Arthur comenzó a forcejear, descuidando el candelabro, él que apagó sus llamas al chocar contra el piso, dejándolos con la escasa luz de luna. François intentó sonreír, pero había olvidado que su nueva naturaleza se había revelado hace sólo unos momentos y la vista del británico no escapó al detalle.

- Let me! Let me, demon!- Arthur intentó empujarlo. François lo sujetó por las muñecas y lo obligó a alzarlas, aprisionándolo contra la puerta. Al fin tendría lo que había querido desde el mismo día en que lo habían convertido, e incluso desde antes. Sentía el calor de Arthur en sus labios, y también su temblor.

Se separó de él sin morderlo. Arthur, extrañado, volteó su mirada hacia él.

- Ce n'est pas la manière.- Dijo antes de soltarlo. Arthur retrocedió un paso, chocando con la puerta. François lo había soltado y le daba la oportunidad de irse o echarlo.

Con un movimiento de François, la luz de la luna se reflejó en la empuñadura de plata.

Arthur, sin pensarlo, la cogió con un movimiento rápido y la llevó hacia su acompañante. François reaccionó retrocediendo, pero el filo alcanzó a cortar la tela de su ropa y había llegado hasta la piel del brazo con que se había protegido. Arthur continuó atacándolo, cada vez más certero, provocándole cortes en sus manos y en su pecho, más allá de la camisa ajada. François retrocedía cada vez que podía, sin ser capaz de contraatacar al menor. El filo le provocó un corte en su mejilla, y reaccionando a esta agresión más que a las demás, retuvo la muñeca del inglés.

- Stop, s'il vous plaît.-

Arthur respiraba agitado. François estaba cubierto por los cortes que le había provocado sin pensar y la sangre que de los más profundos manaba comenzaba a manchar su camisa. Arthur había matado gente, pero no quería ver al francés cubierto de sangre. Eso debía ser una pesadilla.

Trató de zafarse del agarre y arremeter contra el contrario nuevamente, pero François lo obligó a caminar, entre retrocesos y cambios de dirección obligados, hasta la cama. Arthur tropezó con ella, cayendo de espaldas y François se posicionó sobre él. Lo miró fijamente, con un gesto apenado. Parecía llorar lágrimas rojas desde el corte de su mejilla.

Arthur soltó la daga, cuyas hojas de rosa que él había diseñado años atrás se habían teñido con la sangre de François. Y permitió que éste devorara sus labios.

François recorrió sus piernas tan bien moldeadas debido a sus calzas, y rió debido al pequeño bulto que comenzaba a notarse entre las piernas del menor.

- Nadie marca mi rostro sin pagar, mon amour.- Arthur maldijo el estilo rococó que lo dejaba tan fácilmente en evidencia y desvió la mirada del rostro sangrante del francés, al tiempo que se incorporaba en sus codos y se acomodaba mejor en la cama. Fuese cual fuese el precio a pagar, él lo aceptaría gustoso. Si ya antes François parecía un íncubo ¿cuál era la diferencia ahora?

La diferencia residía en que ya no era un sueño. Ah, y que ahora tenía un par de colmillos bastante tentadores.

Arthur se deshizo rápidamente de su casaca, mientras François lo imitaba y hacía lo mismo con la suya y su camisa, revelando su pecho y el vello que lo cubría.

Kirkland lo observó mientras el francés se deshacía del lazo que sujetaba sus cabellos, pero cuando quiso quitarle la parte baja de su ropa intentó alejarse. François se le acercó y lo besó, dejándolo indefenso. Con su mano acarició el miembro del inglés por sobre la ropa, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara y su cuerpo se tensara; había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, una por cada puerto, pero sería la primera vez que hacía el amor y la primera que lo haría con un hombre. Con aquel que amaba desde hacía años.

- Fran…cis.- Lo miró con cierto miedo, no muy seguro de lo que haría. François se levantó y terminó de desvestirse, dejando al menor contemplar su cuerpo y las manchas de sangre que brillaban a la luz de la luna y sobre las que se deslizaban las sombras de los copos de nieve que caían en el exterior antes de volver a subirse a la cama y besarle el vientre, para luego bajar, dando profundos besos hasta llegar al bulto que era el pene del británico, que para su deleite se había endurecido más de lo que cabía esperar en ese tiempo, pero para Arthur era inevitable; su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas y recordaba sus más delirantes sueños húmedos. Bajó con ambas manos las calzas del británico, tocando su cadera y deslizando sus manos por sus muslos. Le sonrió con lujuria para volver a besar el miembro caliente del excitado inglés. La lengua del francés se topo con la punta humedecida del británico, la que lamió divertido, a lo que Arthur reaccionó con una sutil agitación; François lo masturbaba con su boca y no sabía que hacer ni a que sujetarse, porque sus manos se dirigían hacia las sábanas, luego hacía su rostro, pero no se decidían si tapar sus ojos, tirar de su chasquilla o entrometerse entre sus dientes. El mayor le lamió la punta nuevamente, sonriendo, para subir hasta su rostro y besarlo, mientras con una mano guiaba la ajena para que lo tocara. Arthur acarició los testículos del francés mientras éste le besaba con fiereza, mostrando sus colmillos cada vez que le sonreía, unos colmillos que momentos antes se habían negado a morderlo. El menor se incorporó quedando de frente al francés, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos para marcarle la piel de su hombro. Arthur podía sentir el roce de sus dientes, ávidos pero pacientes, mientras él masturbaba con rapidez a ambos, sintiendo la dureza del otro contra su propio miembro, excitándolo, provocándole gemidos, mas no podía parar, ni quería parar, tanto él como François estaban lubricados y el mayor coló su mano para ayudarlo mientras con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos suavemente. El gabacho buscaba la mirada verde de su compañero: le encantaba verla agitada como la marejada, perdida en las infinidades de su propio mar.

Arthur se vino en sus manos, manchando su camisa, pero cuando miró al francés listo para insultarlo si se burlaba de él, lo vio sonreír complacido sin quitar sus celestes de sus ojos y llevarse los dedos mojados a la boca, lamiéndolos con devoción, para luego tumbarlo y arrancarle la camisa, poco le importó que los botones se soltasen, lo único que deseaba era sentir el cuerpo de ese joven apretándolo, poder tenerlo más que nadie más. Lo obligó a separar sus piernas e introdujo dentro suyo dos dedos, con los que jugueteo en su interior, dilatándolo con el roce, mientras Arthur se abrazaba a su cuerpo con fuerza, soltando gemidos a veces de dolor y a veces de placer.

- Francis… stop ah ahh… please…-

Pero el francés se negaba a obedecerlo, conocía las mañas del inglés y comprendía que ese "stop" era un "more". Un tercer dedo provocó un respingo en el británico, cuyo interior cada vez era más resbaloso. Arthur intentaba conservar la calma con fuertes mordidas en el cuello y en los hombros de su amante, sin saber que así lo incitaba más, hasta que François lo obligó a levanta una pierna y posarla en su hombro, dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto; su pene erecto, la punta de este goteando, su entrada dilatada y roja por la fricción, sus dedos introducidos en ella. Arthur estaba rojo de la vergüenza y su cuerpo tembló cuando los dedos del francés se retiraron mojados para dar paso a su dueño. François se unió al británico lentamente, provocando periódicos y fuertes saltos en el cuerpo de su amante, de su amado; al fin tenía la certeza de que era suyo, de que la explanada de agua salada no podría quitárselo: el oleaje nunca podría hacer que Arthur llegase al éxtasis y esa era su celosa, orgullosa, secreta ventaja. El rubio de cabellos cortos no paraba de temblar debido a la excitación, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, de manera más desgarradora a medida que profanaban su cuerpo; lo volvía loco el sentir de sus paredes internas al separarse. El galo cerró sus ojos mientras penetraba al menor, con deleite y cierto dolor; Arthur era más estrecho de lo que él había imaginado, pero eso le encantaba. Lo apretaba y parecía querer succionarlo. El anglosajón se sostenía a uno de sus antebrazos mientras se retorcía, le dolía muchísimo, pero era feliz. Era François el que lo poseía, no podía desearlo de otro modo, sus sueños ocultos de todos esos años volviéndose realidad. Cuando el gabacho estuvo completamente dentro del cuerpo del menor, comenzó a moverse; salía lentamente para luego entrar con fuerza, Arthur apretaba con desesperado las sábanas y el brazo del francés, marcándolo con sus uñas. El francés gemía con cada estocada que le daba al menor, moviéndose cada vez más veloz, entrando y saliendo mientras sus ojos se cerraban con tal deleite y sus colmillos se mostraban perfectamente en su boca abierta.

- Arthur… ¿Te due-le?- François podía sentir como crecía en él el placer, entrando más profundo en el británico, golpeando un punto específico en su interior. Arthur sostuvo el rostro de su amado con una mano y se lo acercó a sus labios, pero la posición los mantenía a ambos alejados el uno del otro y únicamente quedó en un intento de beso. Arthur no pudo decir con su cuerpo la respuesta, así que la gritó, nadie en aquella casa podía oírlos y tampoco pensaba en ello.

- Fran-cis, más fuerte, please… s'il vous plaît.- nuevamente estaba duro, no lo había podido evitar y se daba suaves caricias; le dolía aguantarse, pero esperaría, debía esperar, le demostraría al francés que ya no era un niño.

François se acercó a su torso y mordió sus tetillas, ya no se movía como antes, pero daba firmes estocadas cada pocos segundos, recordándole al británico que aún estaba en su caliente interior, que le pertenecía. Volvieron a entrelazar sus dedos, esta vez de ambas manos. Arthur buscó con desesperación los labios del mayor, quien respiraba agitado. La espalda del de cabellos largos estaba cubierta de sudor por el esfuerzo y Arthur lo sintió al abrazarlo, ambos estaban de frente y continuaban unidos. Las piernas cruzadas del francés le servían de apoyo.

- ¿Puedo?- François saboreaba de antemano el cuello de Arthur, cálido como el resto de su cuerpo, como su interior, como su cara, como su miembro, que se friccionaba contra ambos torsos, dándole mayor placer al menor.

- Hazlo. – Suspiró el ex corsario, para luego sentir los dientes de François atravesándole la piel.

- Ahh…ah…mmm…- Y luego sus labios posándose en ésta. El sabor de Arthur era el sabor del mar, impregnado en cada gota. Se sentía bien, extrañamente se sentía bien. Arthur sentía su sangre escapando de su cuerpo, deleitándose con el hecho y comenzando a mover sus caderas por su voluntad, subiéndolas y bajándolas para penetrarse con el mayor.

François se separó de él por los repentinos movimientos del otro, lamiéndose los labios manchados de carmín, al igual que sus dientes y su lengua.

- Arthur… je… ah.. t'aime. Je t'aime, Arthur, mon-mon petit angl-ais… Ahhh.- Sintió el orgasmo extenderse por todo su cuerpo, mientras Arthur recibía el espeso y cálido líquido, sus verdes ojos vidriosos no lograban enfocar nada en la habitación, además de que la luz de luna poco iluminaba los rincones de ésta.

François se abrazó al menor, agotado pero reacio a salirse de su interior. El inglés, tras un momento, se levanto como pudo escapando del francés, pero al separarse el semen de éste escapó por entre sus piernas. François lamió éstas, cerca de su entrepierna mientras colaba un dedo en su interior otra vez. Aquello no era nada, deseaba volver a embriagarse nuevamente con el cuerpo delgado del noble inglés, el aroma a hierro en la habitación parecía drogarlo. Nuevamente sus colmillos atravesaban su piel, esta vez en la base de su pierna. Arthur sostuvo los cabellos rubios ajenos mientras hurgueteaban en su interior, cerrando sus ojos con suavidad y deleite.

Entre mordidas y gemidos, se les fue la noche y la mañana de navidad llegó.

Arthur fue el primero en despertarse, estaba de frente al francés, cuyos colmillos volvían a ser los de un humano, a pesar de que la sangre seca de sus labios le hablaban de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Las paredes de la habitación continuaban manchadas con el nombre de su amante y el ambiente olía sutilmente a fierro, pero no le importó. Una mucama llamó a su puerta sin entrar.

- Sir Kirkland, ¿necesita algo?-

- No, retírese.- François abrió los ojos ante el alzamiento de voz, pestañeó varias veces al tiempo que se lamía los labios. Arthur buscó su mirada, la que le fue concedida junto a una sensual sonrisa. François lo rodeó con su brazo y Arthur se acercó a su cuerpo, recibiendo su calor, su aroma, buscando volver a dormirse.

François cerró sus ojos, pero un brillo a los pies de la cama llamó su atención.

Era un puñal con pétalos de rosa. Pétalos rojos. El regalo que el británico le había dado con motivo de su cumpleaños, el último de ellos que pasó como humano.

Era navidad, y tenía pensado ofrecerle un regalo muy especial a Arthur; una vida eterna a su lado.

Por supuesto, Arthur le obsequiaría del mismo modo.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<br>**Francés:  
>Père: Padre<br>Petit: Pequeño  
>Mon meilleur ami: mi mejor amigo<br>S'il vous plaît: por favor  
>Ton portrait, ton belle portrait. Vous êtes la personne le plus belle, mon amour: Tu retrato, tu bello retrato. Eres la persona más bella, mi amor.<br>Vous venez avec moi?: ¿Vienes conmigo?  
>Merci, mos ami: Gracias, amigo mío.<br>Au revoir, meurtrier repenti: Adios, asesino arrepentido.  
>Oeil pour oeil: Ojo por ojo.<br>Anglais: Inglés  
>Puis-je avoir cette danse?: ¿Puedo tener este baile?<br>Ce n'est pas la manière: Este no es el camino/modo/forma/manera  
>Stop: Detente (en serio)<br>Je t'aime: Te amo

Inglés:  
>I't can't be helped: No puede evitarse<br>Nothing: Nada  
>Don't touch me, Francis!: ¡No me toques, Francis!<br>Let me alone, bastard, stupid, bloody frog!: ¡Déjame solo, bastardo, estúpido, maldita rana!  
>No, thanks: No, gracias<br>You really poison me, didn't you?: Realmente me envenenaste ¿no es así?  
>Let me, demon!: ¡Suéltame, demonio!<br>More: Más

Alemán:  
>Ja: Sí<br>Gute Nacht: Buenas noches  
>Herr: Señor<br>Sie ist nicht meine Tochter!: ¡Ella no es mi hija!  
>Vielen dank, Vash: Muchas gracias, Vash<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soy la mejor del mundouniverso X3** _bye __**6ºB 2011 **__hasta el próximo año _

\ /

º

Sobreviví a 6 básico / \


End file.
